A Christmas present
by Aoi Phantomhive
Summary: A present for Scarlet. This fic participates in the NejiTen Secret Santa Gift Exchange of the Nejiten server in discord


A Christmas present

It was the umpteenth time he returned to look at his wristwatch, the cold was quite annoying despite his coat since the icy wind hit his face, and despite the streets were already covered with snow the weather threatened to snow even more

He had been around 25 minutes, standing outside the law firm where he worked, waiting on the sidewalk for his transport, getting a taxi was not easy, because of the date, December 24, and time all the taxis were taken, he noticed that at 10 minutes to go outside and it was the reason why he decided to call a taxi, but because of the snow and traffic it was still far from arriving.

-Decembrine parties make people lose their sanity - he muttered to himself

He doesn't blame them, but he would appreciate if they had made their purchases in advance, maybe this way his life would be easier and his night less cold, not having to wait for a taxi for more than 30 minutes because of the traffic caused by people doing Christmas shopping at the last minute.

Unlike most, he had made his Christmas purchases in advance, some pieces of jewelry for his cousins, fine wallets and watches for his father, uncle and brother-in-law respectively and toys for Boruto and Himawari his beloved nephew and niece

They would have a family dinner tonight, he wasn't particularly excited about it, however he hated being late and this time he was being late.

Maybe it would be better to call and let them know that he was going to be a little later than planned.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. The sound of the dialing line rang twice before the soft voice of his cousin on the other side was heard.

"Hello, you are calling the Uzumaki family house. How can I help you?"

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Neji Nii-san Is everything ok? How is your job going?"

"Hinata, yes, I'm fine." Through the loudspeaker, Neji, from the other side, could hear how everyone seemed to be having fun, which made him happy and also relieved him a little as his presence did not seem indispensable.

"Oh! I understand, I will let everyone know, we will be waiting for you, please come back carefully, apparently there will be a storm tonight"

"A storm?" Neji listened attentively to his cousin as he distracted his gaze on the people who came and went on the sidewalk, a peculiar hairstyle girl especially called his attention because she seemed to be experiencing problems carrying her huge gift boxes she was carrying on her arms and prevented her from looking where she was walking making her walk with difficulty so Neji couldn't help following her closely with his eyes.

"Yes, the news announced it recently, please be careful"

"I understand, I will, don't wor..."

The phrase was interrupted by the rumble of a fall announced in the turbulent steps of the girl as she walked and a little cry that she uttered when she fell, which reached Hinata's ears through the cell phone.

"Neji nii-san?"

"Miss are you alright?" Hinata heard in Neji's voice as he ran hurriedly to help the girl "I'm sorry Hinata, I'll call you later" were the last words Hinata heard from her cousin before he cut the call .

"Miss, did you hurt somewhere?" Neji asked kneeling beside the girl who rubbed her legs

"I'm fine, just a little sore," she replied as she wiped the snow from her face and looked up at her gift boxes scattered on the floor.

"I hope the gifts have not been ruined," she commented, making a worried face as Neji began to collect the gift boxes carefully.

"Hey that has an owner!"

The boy looked at her scared, while helping the girl to stand up once she had collected all the boxes, Was she taking him for a thief?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maybe this girl hit her head hard, he thought

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with a big smile.

"I can help you carry your gift boxes if you don't go too far and it seems good to you, miss," he said, a little afraid that the girl would really be well.

"Seriously? Thank you very much, I was carrying the boxes to my car, it is not really far, it is actually parked here," she replied, pointing to a snow mountain a few steps away from them. "I think it took me a long time to choose the gifts"

Neji couldn't help but open his eyes in surprise when he noticed a wrongly parked car buried under the snow

"Do you always park the same way?" He commented carrying the boxes in his arms

"Ah? No, I just took my time shopping and..."

"I mean the place," he replied, pointing to the no parking sign behind she covered by snow.

The girl could not help but curse when she realized that she had parked improperly and blame heaven for her blessed luck

"It's the entrance to the law firm's parking lot, if it were another day you would have been blocking my exit"

"Damn it! I should have imagined it, that's why no car was parked here, "she said, looking hatefully at the sign "I hope there is no fine"she added, looking for that piece of paper everywhere, fortunately there was nothing and she sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry," she said, turning to Neji. "The sign was not visible and was the only place free and ...

"It's ok, at this time no one else was going to use that exit anyway, and my car is in the workshop so no problem. So… do I put this in the trunk?"

"Oh! yes please, I will open it, wait"

Neji put the gift boxes in place and closed the trunk again.

"Well ... I think that's it," he told the girl.

"Be very careful while driving, there will be a storm tonight so I suggest you drive carefully, miss."

"Tenten" replied the girl extending her hand to the boy, "My name is Tenten, I will be careful when driving. Thank you very much for helping me tonight…"

"Neji"

"Neji, thank you very much for helping me tonight,"

"It was no problem Miss Tenten"

"Wow, are you always so formal?"

"What do you mean?"

Tenten could not help laughing a little when she saw that this formality really was part of the boy.

"It's nothing," she replied smiling. "You can call me Tenten, just Tenten"

Neji couldn't help but blush a little at the gesture and turned his eyes to the other side and realized they were practically alone, and the snowflakes had begun to fall on them.

"It's already snowing," Tenten said, stopping the snowflakes with her hand.

"Yes," he replied when he saw the snowflakes that announced the arrival of the storm.

At that moment Neji's cell phone rang and he pulled away to answer

"Mr. ¿Hyuuga?"

"Yes, it's me"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but, there will be no way I can pick you up tonight" He was the man from the taxi service he hired

"Are you kidding!?" Neji said almost in a shout when he heard that statement, drawing the attention of the girl who accompanied him moments before.

"No Mr. It has started a heavy snow in this place, and the traffic has not led me to get close enough, soon there will be a storm and it will prevent us from moving forward, so I will return to a safe place, I suggest you do the same"

"But how am I supposed to ..."

The only thing heard was the sound of the line that had been cut, the man had hung up before Neji finished speaking.

Neji looked at his cell phone angrily and squeezed it hard in his hand. How could that Mr. leave he there?

"What a bad service!" Neji exclaimed containing his fury.

"Hey! Did something happen? You seem to have problems." Tenten approached when she saw how he had reacted after that call.

Neji regained his composure after listening to her and explained what happened.

"Oh what a terrible service," she agreed.

"It is," he said a little discouraged.

"So you want a ride?" She offered kindly.

"What?"

"A ride" The girl replied again. "Come on, it's no problem taking you

"But…"

"Come on, my car will not be very elegant or offer Wi-Fi, but it is reliable, I will take you to your home," she assured him with a smile.

"It's good for you? Won't it cause you troubles?" He asked.

"It will not be any problem, I also owe you a favor, so we will be at hand" Tenten replied cheerfully "Come on, get in the car"

At that time Neji analyzed his options and realized that he had no options so he accepted.

He walked towards the passenger's door and pulled the handle and then climbed.

Once inside, sitting in the passenger seat, he could not help looking inside the car which was full of Christmas decorations, gift lights and endless things related to Christmas in the rear seats in what he would call "a little Christmas disaster" but for education he said nothing, and after indicating the direction, they left for the house

"So you are a lawyer..."

"Yes it is"

"And... you wanted to steal my gifts"

"I didn't want to steal your gifts!" He exclaimed in self-defense, and the girl just burst out laughing.

"It's a joke, I know you just wanted to help me," she said without even holding back the laugh "and have you been working there for a long time?"

"For 4 and a half years"

"Wow that sounds very boring"

"I really enjoy my work a lot"

"I don't doubt it, you have the face of being a bit bored and grumpy"

"Excuse me?"

"You seem a little grumpy, I bet you don't like Christmas either"

The boy cleared his throat because of the girl's very wise comment, did she know him?

"It's true that I don't like Christmas much, but I'm not bored or grumpy." He defended himself.

"You see it? You are a liar. How can you not be bored or grumpy if you don't like Christmas? I bet you're a bit grinch too" said the girl, making a claw gesture with her hands releasing the steering wheel in the process.

Neji jumped scared in his seat and his heart stopped for a moment to see how the girl released the steering wheel, this girl was crazy

"Okay, I'm the grinch, but don't let go of the steering wheel, please," he pleaded with his hands on his chest trying to calm his racing heart. The girl just laughed

"What about you, what do you do for a living? Do you organize parties? from what I see, you seem to like Christmas a lot" He mentioned referring to the disaster in the back seats

"I don't organize parties, I am a martial arts teacher, and the whole disaster behind is for the hospital's children. My teacher and my friend are interned now, do not ask why, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for the children of the hospital to have a nice Christmas, because yes! Christmas is the best party in the year and I love it! Everyone should have a nice Christmas, especially the children.

"Wow that's very nice of you"

"And what about you? Why do you hate Christmas?"

"I don't hate Christmas, I just think that it is based too much on consumerism, but I can spend time with my family and that's good, I guess"

"Yes! Spending time with the family is the best!" She told him staring at him with her wide open and bright eyes and Neji felt his heart racing again

"Please look ahead." Oh god this girl was a danger!

"And you will spend Christmas with your family? That's probably why you like it, I suppose" Neji continued once the girl was driving again in a "normal" way.

"No, well, yes, in reality my parents, who were my only family, passed away a few years ago, Gai-sensei and Lee my neighbors have been like my family since then, it's just that they are currently in the hospital, so I will go there, but you do not feel bad for them, they deserve it. "

If Neji seemed to find a bit of sadness in his voice, he didn't have much time to notice, the girl quickly recovered to her usual mood with that last sentence, but he still wanted to comfort her

"I'm sorry, to be honest, my mother also died when I was a child so I understand you a little"

"I am very sorry," she said, "but you don't need to feel bad for me, that has happened a long time ago, and Gai-sensei and Lee have been a good family."

"That is good"

"Yes, it is, they have taught me many things, they have taught me kung fu! Thanks to them I was able to find something that makes me really happy, they have taught me to drive and they have taught me to do things like this, the girl said mischievously while raising both arms

"Please put both hands behind the wheel," replied the boy, feeling again as his heart almost popped out of his mouth, dear, he was going to need to visit a doctor after this.

Tenten could not help laughing out loud at his reaction, well maybe this lawyer was not so bored and she liked that

"Okay, well then let's take you home"

Uncle Neji is here! Uncle Neji is here! "Exclaimed a little blue-eyed girl who just looked out the window just before," and he is accompanied by a girl "

"A girl?" Everyone was surprised and did not understand what Himawari was talking about

"It is true! Uncle Neji brought a girlfriend!" Boruto exclaimed a little louder, who also leaned out the window to see the newcomers.

Soon all family members peered out the window to notice that Neji did indeed have company.

Well we have arrived, Tenten said opening the door to Neji since the door had child safety lock because of Lee and his constant accidents so it only opened on the outside

"Thank you very much for bringing me here, I am indebted to you," Neji replied, descending from the car.

"It's nothing, you don't have to ...

"Wow Nii-san so this was the reason for your delay, you went to get your own gift"

"Hanabi, she is not .."

"Neji son, you've brought a girl, that's wonderful! Miss, you are welcome in this house, "Hizashi said to Tenten, and she couldn't help but smile nervously at the misunderstanding, but it seemed funny to discover where Neji's manners came from.

"Dad, she's not ..."

"Neji, this is great, it was time for you to bring a girl" Naruto exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm "

"What are you trying to say?" Neji replied, glaring at him.

His uncle Hiashi just patted him on the back and congratulated him on his "new relationship" by saying "We are proud of you"

"Mom mom Uncle Neji found her beautiful princess, can we keep her?

"Yes, Neji, can we keep her?" Hanabi commented mockingly

Hinata who was the only one who understood the situation just looked at the newcomers and wanted to silence her sister as well as trying to find a simple way to explain to her 4-year-old daughter that the girl was not "her uncle Neji's princess"

"I have no problem with her staying if she gives me candy or gifts"

"Boruto!" His mother caught the attention of the boy who looked inside the girl's car. But she understood that for security it was better for the girl to stay

"You can stay for dinner and spend the night here if you agree," Hinata kindly offered.

"Yes, you can stay if you want!" Naruto said. "We have enough food, it won't be a problem if you stay. It will soon snow more heavily and… "

"Thanks for the invitation, seriously, but I can't stay, there's something I have to take care of"

"It's a shame you leave, you would have been an excellent gift for my cousin"

"Hanabi" Hinata scolded her sister feeling embarrassed by her sister's comments

"It's really a shame you don't stay," Hizashi said calmly. "We would have loved you to have dinner with us, but you can come back whenever you want."

"I appreciate it," Tenten said bowing.

"You can also come for our cousin whenever you want"

"Hanabi behave!" Hinata reprimanded her again

Neji just sighed wearily, luckily his family started walking back to the house since the wind was freezing them.

"You have an adorable family"

"Sometimes I think they hate me"

"They adore you" Tenten replied laughing, causing Neji to smile too

"Enjoy your family"

"I will" He replied with a charming smile that for a moment left her breathless but quickly recovered.

"Well, I'm leaving," she told Neji as she got into her car to turn it on and Neji said goodbye to her to walk home

"Too bad you let her go, she would be a nice Christmas gift if she stays.

Neji was just trying to ignore his cousin's comments since none of that was going to happen

"You should send her a curse or something so she doesn't leave, Nii-san."

And as if heaven had heard Hanabi's words, the choked sound of an engine trying to start reached them ears followed by a small explosion and smoke.

"Oh my God! This is wonderful!" Hanabi said elbowing to Neji " How lucky you are cousin! " And quickly ran towards the car with the rest of the family

"If you still want to stay the invitation is still open" All members of the Hyuuga-Uzumaki family extended the invitation kindly through the car window

"It's also safer if you stay," added a somewhat shy Neji at the end, but feeling relieved that Tenten could stay

The girl, seeing herself without more options and knowing that they were right, finally agreed to stay

"Well I guess this will be a very different Christmas. I guess Gai-sensei Lee and the hospital children can wait until tomorrow."

3 years later

He was outside the law firm building where he was now one of the partners, December 24, it had snowed and the weather was freezing outside ... he was waiting for his transport, but for his misfortune it was taking time

"Hey boy, do you want a ride?" A silver sports car stopped in front of him.

"You're 20 minutes late Tenten" He replied a little annoyed walking towards the car and getting on it

"You're 20 minutes late Tenten" He replied a little annoyed walking towards the car and getting on the car

"Come on Neji after three years of meeting me. Do you still expect me to arrive just in time?"

"I would expect it if you come in my car"

While her virtue was not punctuality, it never took as much, 10 or 15 minutes at most because she stopped somewhere to do a good deed, such as helping an old woman to cross the street or down a cat from a tree, meeting this girl had been something very special.

"What was it that delayed you like that?" He asked a little worried, that she delayed like that was not usual.

"I went for your gift", she responded proudly

"A gift, Tenten? But we bought them a month ago, I assumed you had bought it then."

"Yes Neji, but this gift is very special"

"So…"

"Close your eyes" The girl ordered, he trusting her, obeyed, not before looking directly into her eyes trying to discover what she was up to. Once he closed his eyes she placed a small object in his hands

"Now you can open your eyes"

And then he was speechless, in front of his eyes was a small photograph of an ultrasound with the name of the girl in front of his eyes

"Congratulations future dad!, I introduce to you your future baby"

We will be parents?

The girl nodded in response to her question along with a big smile of emotion

"This is wonderful, I can't believe it. This is the best Christmas present someone has given me besides you, I love you Tenten," he said kissing his wife.

I love you too Neji. She responded by reciprocating the kiss. "Nothing will be as before"

"Nothing is as it was three years ago, Tenten"

"You're right, your life is and will be much more exciting with us now, Well it's time to tell everyone else," she said stepping on the gas "This will be wonderful!"

"Tenten, please put your hands on the wheel"

Yes, everything was going to be much more exciting now.

Dear Scarlet, Merry Christmas! It's finally done, I don't know if you liked it or not, but it was done with the heart. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and be happy with all our beautiful Nejiten server's family. Merry Christmas! ^^ 3

Postscript: If you don't like it, you can also tell me and we burn it, no problem. XDD Be happy! n.n) /

Jany


End file.
